


Ephebe

by toujours_nigel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Ephebe

Not his hands, these frail plump things too narrow of wrist to be a man's and too broad of palm to be aught else; nor his face, so smooth, so bereft of even the shadow of a beard—shades of the hapless nymph who embraced him so desperately, yet too square of jaw to be a woman's; nor his arms, so thin; nor his legs, nor what lies between them, scrotum twisted small to make way for fleshy darkness, phallus no longer the sole seat of arousal. Even Tieresias was never both together—neither man nor woman, neither, both, him.


End file.
